Who Knew?
by Graceful17
Summary: What neither Tristan or Rory know is they are both attending Yale. They will soon cross paths, Tristan will realize his feelings for Rory never faded, and Rory will stumble upon feelings she never knew she had for the boy who tortured her, the boy who she
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Who Knew?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What neither Tristan or Rory know is they are both attending Yale. They will soon cross paths, Tristan will realize his feelings for Rory never faded, and Rory will stumble upon feelings she never knew she had for the boy who tortured her, the boy who she called Bible Boy and the Spawn of Satan, and was then sent away.

**Prologue: **Rory Gilmore is now attending Yale University for Journalism. Paris Geller is her roommate in the on campus dorms. The two of them are now very good friends and no longer rivals. They both graduated from Chilton prep academy 3 months ago. They are in they're first week at school, classes have not yet started. They are in the middle of what the University calls Frosh Week. They organize activities for the students and give them time to learn they're way around and meet new people.

2 Years prior to Rory's start at Yale she was just starting her grade 11 year at Chilton. A friend of hers named Tristan DuGrey, was shipped off to military school. What Rory didn't know at the time was that Tristan had extremely strong feelings for her. At the time she was dating Dean, so she was oblivious to his feelings, and ignored everybody who tried to tell her. Dean and her are no longer seeing each other, they broke up for mutual reasons, after which Dean decided to go to school in California. The two of them very rarely talk anymore.

On with the story…

It was 7:00pm Saturday night. Rory and Paris had moved into their dorm room the previous afternoon, and classes didn't start until Wednesday morning. All of the movers had just left. Rory's grandparents had graciously bought Rory a whole entire living room set, including a 50" plasma television with a huge surround sound and home entertainment centre. Rory and Paris were just quietly sitting in their living room wondering what they should attempt doing.

Paris looking at Rory, sat straight up, threw her arms in the air and said, "well this is stupid Gilmore… we're in college now, and all we can think to do on a Saturday night is sit here in silence… LETS DO SOMETHING!" Just as Rory was about to respond, there was a knock at the door…

KNOCK KNOCK…

Rory just looked at Paris, who had a funny questioning look on her face, and slowly got up and answered the door. When Rory had the door opened fully she came face to face with a smiling boy she had never seen or met before in her life. The guys smile got bigger when he looked at her raised eyebrows, as if saying 'can I help you?'

"Well hello there pretty lady, my name is Jeremy and im just here to give you this flyer and let you know about a HUGE 'welcome to Yale' party we are having tonight in the Morton Building. Now you must do me the favor of attending this party because you are the most gorgeous thing I have seen on this campus since I have been here!" And with a wink of his eye, and a blush on Rory's cheeks he was gone.

Rory closed the door, walked over to Paris, shoved the flyer in her hands and said, "Here, if you're so bored, go to a party, Jeremy will see you there!"

"Very funny Gilmore, if im going to this party, then your going too!!!" she stood up and grabbed Rory's hand.

"Paris, you know im just not the party kind of girl… there will be tons of people there, if you want to go, im sure it will be fun!" she pulled her hand free of Paris's grip.

"Come on Rory, its college, can't you just try something new… I mean, what's it going to hurt?! If you won't do it for yourself, will you please do it for me… just this once?! It sure beats sitting around this dorm room all night." She raised her eyebrows to Rory, as she could tell that she was contemplating the idea.

Rory just sighed and said, "Fine, I'll go… but just this once, deal?"

"Deal!" Paris agreed, "So… what now?!" Paris asked Rory, not knowing what time to go or what to wear.

"Now…" Rory started, "Now, we chill out for a while, change into something semi nice, and go mingle with the party people." Rory rolled her eyes and headed into her room. She was about to close the door when Paris caught it with her hand and followed Rory into her room. "What Paris?"

"What do we wear?" She asked with a very serious tone.

"Paris, you are the smartest girl I know… im pretty sure you know how to dress yourself!" Rory knew she was being sarcastic, but Paris was use to it and knew that she really didn't want to go to this party.

"Come on Rory, im school smart… I dated Jamie for like 5 months, it was a standard routine. That's what im use too… routine. I don't know what kind of stuff to wear to a random college party, im not good at this stuff… please…?" she made eye contact with Rory with a pleading look in her eye. She hated begging, in fact she never begged for anything, she always figured stuff out on her own, but Rory was her best friend, and she really wanted to make a good impression at this party. This was their home for the next 4 years.

Rory just shook her head, cracked a tiny smile, "Okay Paris…" she chuckled as she pushed her way out into the common room and into Paris bedroom. She walked over to Paris's closet, opened it and started routing through all of the clothes. She pulled out a jean skirt, threw it on the bed and proceeded to look for shirts in her closet. She pulled out a nice blue halter top and threw it on the bed as well. "That is the perfect outfit… and don't even think about arguing with me!" Then she walked back into her room, and closed the door.

Rory just sat on her bed for a few minutes. She couldn't believe it, her first official night at school, she was invited to a party, told she

was gorgeous AND Paris had actually asked… no, begged for her help. As much as she was questioning this party, something inside of her was a little bit excited about it. Right then and there, she decided to make a pack with herself to open up to a few more things… and to have fun tonight. She pushed herself off of the bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When she got out of the shower, she dried herself off, blew her hair dry, and started putting her make-up on. She picked a nice fragrance to put on, and made her way into her room to find something to wear.

She made her way out into the living room when she was done, Paris was still in her room getting ready. Rory had decided on a nice pair of form fitting, low rising, dark jeans with a nice stripped, strapless shirt that showed about 2" of her midriff. She was waiting in the living room for about 10 minutes when she called Paris, "Paris, are you ready yet? Its 9:30!" Seconds later Paris emerged from her room in the outfit that Rory had picked.

They both looked amazing. Rory smiled, "Wow Paris, you clean up nice!" then she stuck her tongue out at Paris.

"Thanks Gilmore, you don't look so bad yourself!" With that they both chuckled. "Now lets find our way over there." Paris finished as they pushed they're way out of their dorm building.

Five minutes later they strolled into the crowd of people surrounding the Morton building. Some random person had told them that they could find drinks inside. They pushed their way through all of the people until they found the drink table. There

were a bunch of people standing around it talking, just as many people were dancing and laughing around them, living it up. Rory felt a hand on the small of her back,

"Hey gorgeous, can I get you ladies a drink?" She heard Jeremy, the guy who had given her the flyer say.

Rory thought, 'what the hell?' and decided not to shy away from this guy. "Yeah sure, that sounds great, thanks!" she said as he went to grab a couple of drinks, she glanced at Paris and smiled. A couple seconds later, Jeremy arrived back with a couple of drink for the girls, "Thanks!" Rory said, as she flashed him a huge smile.

"Anytime for a beautiful girl like you!" He grinned as he obviously ran his eyes down the length of Rory's body. She continued to blush, which made him respond with, "Im sorry…" he smiled, "I have just never had this reaction to a girl before, your gorgeous!"

"Thanks… so you said your name was Jeremy right?!" she asked him.

"Yes ma'am, and I guess its only appropriate for me to ask yours?!" He laughed, as she smiled.

"Oh yeah, well im Rory, and this is my good friend and roommate, Paris!" She said as he thrust his hand out towards to hers to shake it.

"Very nice to meet you both! Well take a tour around the party, help yourself to the beverages and I will for sure see you around sometime tonight Rory." With that he smiled, winked and backed away from the girls in the huge amounts of people.

"Jeez Rory, that guy is hot for you!" Paris said as she gently hit Rory's arm.

"Pft, he probably just wants to get laid tonight, which isn't going to happen. I will admit though, the attention sure is nice… I'll flirt a bit." She finished as they both burst out laughing.

"You slut!" Paris said as they both continued to laugh, knowing Paris was kidding.

Little did they know, somebody from their past was approaching the beverage table and caught the last part of the conversation. He decided to surprise them both, by walking up behind them and saying, "Did I just hear Paris Geller call Mary here a slut?" He laughed as they both turned around with shocked looks on their faces. They both smiled, Paris through her arms around him and then said "Tristan DuGrey, didn't know if we would ever see you again! What are you doing here?" Rory also got on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around him. When Rory let go of him, he just looked at her, glanced at Paris for a few seconds and then made eye contact with Rory again.

"Yeah, Tristan… Wow, what are you doing here?" Rory repeated as he just smiled at them both.

"Well I could ask the same to the girls who I thought were for sure Harvard bound!!!" They just looked at each other and smiled, but refused to respond until he answered their question. "Okay, okay…" he started, as they continued looking at him expectantly, "if you nosey ladies must know, I graduated from military school with a scholarship to Yale Law… lets just say my daddy is very proud!" He finished with a roll of his eyes.

"Wow, that's great Tristan!" Paris said.

"Now, its only fair for us to answer your question…" Rory started, "well im here, because after tons of pro/con lists and a lot of surfing the internet and taking tours I decided that Yale was really the place for me… better classes and more opportunities, plus im only half an hour away from my Mom!" Rory took a deep breath as she finished.

Tristan just smiled at his still perfect Mary, and realized that his feelings for her have not faded the slightest bit in two years. Paris looked at him and rolled her eyes, she knew better then anybody that Tristan was head over heals for Rory. She decided to break his little bubble…

"Well Tristan, im here because Harvard rejected me!" She laughed. He just kind of starred at her not really knowing what to say. Paris got that vibe from him and continued, "Its totally cool, im over it, and what would I do without my Rory anyways?" She laughed, as Rory just hit her arm and chuckled at her crazy friend. Tristan just glanced at Rory as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well Paris, I see you havn't changed one little bit!" he chuckled at her. "Now what about Mary here?" he looked back to Rory. Paris decided to answer for Rory.

"Are you kidding? Rory will always be Rory!" Rory just looked at her with an amused look on her face.

"Oh Paris, YOU will never change!" Rory laughed at her friend. Tristan interrupted their little bantering session.

"Well, its clear the neither one of you has changed one little bit, I just can't believe you guys are friends!" He smiled and glanced back and forth between the two of them.

"Yeah, we still think it's a miracle and aren't quite sure how it happened ourselves!" Rory replied.

"Well, that's good I guess, you two always entertained me! I just hope your still as innocent Mary, drove me crazy." He winked at her as he walked past the girls. Just as they thought he had wondered off somewhere else, he came up behind Rory, put his lips to her ear and said, "I see I can still make you blush… im glad you didn't lose that!" With that, Tristan disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh, My, God, Rory… that boy is still smitten with you!" Paris shook her head and looked at her friend with a smile on her face.

"You still have no idea what you are talking about Paris… Tristan DuGrey never had feelings for me beyond friendship." She bite back at Paris.

"Ahhhh Rory…" Paris sighed, "…still so oblivious."

"Okay, Rory needs another drink!!!" Rory said referring to herself in the third person as she made her way back over the drink table.

Rory and Paris separated for a little while and just started mingling a little bit with all of the other people. They had a couple more drinks and just tried as hard as they could to let loose and have fun. They both did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Who Knew?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What neither Tristan or Rory know is they are both attending Yale. They will soon cross paths, Tristan will realize his feelings for Rory never faded, and Rory will stumble upon feelings she never knew she had for the boy who tortured her, the boy who she called Bible Boy and the Spawn of Satan, and was then sent away.

Rory awoke the next morning flooding with memories of the previous night. After her and Paris had separated, Rory had had a few more drinks and ran into Jeremy again. They chatted for a while, and Paris eventually found the two of them talking and joined them. Somehow during the course of their conversation they all ended up dancing with everybody else. Rory just remembered feeling so good. Something about the attention from Jeremy to Tristan's surprise entrance back into their lives again… the previous night had truly been amazing.

Rory couldn't understand why she woke with a frown in her forehead after such an incredibly night. She just kept running Tristan's words through her head, "… drove me crazy," "I see I can still make you blush, glad to see that didn't go away!" Why were those words burning in her mind like that? He said stuff like that to her everyday at Chilton and it never got her this hot and bothered. Overwhelmed by all of these thoughts, she shook her head and headed for the shower.

By the time she got out of the shower it was lunchtime. She got dressed, and just as she was headed out into the common room to see if Paris had arose yet her cell phone started vibrating on her night stand. She walked over and grabbed her phone…

"Hello?" Rory answered in a monotone voice just wanting to go get a cup of coffee more then anything else.

"Hi there gorgeous!" Jeremy's voice chirped on the other end of the line. "What are you up to this fine afternoon pretty lady?"

"Hey Jeremy, I was just headed out to grab myself some coffee actually. I had a good time last night, thanks for walking me home." She finished not really knowing how to continue, she wasn't use to these kinds of phone calls.

"Not a problem, I had such a great time with you last night Rory! I was actually calling to see if you wanted to go grab some coffee with me… funny eh?" he said in an amused voice.

Rory just chuckled before replying, "Yeah… that is a coincidence isn't it?! That would be great.. I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes?" She asked taking control.

"Sounds perfect! See you then beautiful girl." Jeremy said in a flirty tone before hanging up the phone.

Rory shut her cell phone and grabbed some change for coffee before heading outside to meet Jeremy. He seemed really nice, and he was also really cute, but for some reason Rory still couldn't shake her head away from Tristan's words, and the feeling that came in the pit of her stomach when she did think about it. For the time being she was just going to see where this Jeremy thing was going… he treated her good last night, and obviously really liked her so why not right? Her thoughts were then interrupted by Jeremy's arrival.

"All set Rory?" He asked as he was walked up to her.

Rory snapped out of her trance and smiled as he approached her, "I sure am… do you know any good coffee places in New Haven?" Rory said in her best attempt to just forget all serious thoughts and have fun. Fun is what she needed to have.

"I actually do! Walk this way madam." He said leading her through the courtyard and into New Haven for the afternoon.

Tristan woke up with a smile on his face Sunday morning. The last people he expected to run into were Rory and Paris, but boy… was he glad he did. After he had bid his farewell to the girls the night before he had traveled around the party all night, talking to everybody and drinking. At one point he was just starring at Rory dancing, watching her body flow to the music… watching her laugh with everybody, his feelings for her never went away. He was going to have fun, not rush anything, just enjoy every minute and hopefully end up with his dream girl. She deserved to be wined and dined like no other… so he vowed to himself that Sunday morning that he was going to do just that.

Rory returned from her coffee date with Jeremy a couple hours later. When she walked into her common room Paris was watching television sprawled out on the couch. She looked like she was having a rough morning.

"Hung over a bit are ya Paris?" Rory asked amused.

"Yuck it up Gilmore, if I recall you weren't exactly sober last night either!" Paris bite back.

Rory just laughed, "Oh Paris, so serious… lighten up, it was a good night!" Rory said sitting on the chair beside the couch.

"So where have you been all afternoon?" Paris said turning her attention away from the tv and looking at Rory.

"Jeremy and I went out for coffee downtown." Rory replied in a flat tone, not convinced herself if she had a spectacular time or not.

"Why so… I don't know… not happy about it I guess? He seemed nice last night, really likes you." Paris replied truly curious at her friends uneasiness about it.

"Your right, he is nice and he does really seem to like me, but something is making me not want to pursue, and its really been bugging me all morning." Rory said as she crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. She started biting her lip nervously before continuing, "Seeing Tristan last night was really weird wasn't it? Or was that just me?" She continued not being able to look Paris in the face.

Paris immediately sat up and looked at Rory straight on, "You mean to tell me that you are uneasy about Jeremy because you saw Tristan last night??" Paris asked with a small smile gracing her face.

"A little bit I guess… just the things he said, but its not different then the way he talked to me in high school… so why is it bothering me so much now? So much so that I can't even pay attention to a perfectly cute, funny, nice boy named Jeremy??? Huh Paris? Huh?" Rory finished getting a little bit worked up, she was surprising herself with these thoughts and this behavior.

"Rory as much as YOU hate to admit or consider it…" Paris started, looking Rory in the eye, "… Tristan has had a thing for you… well, pretty much since he met you. You were with Dean, and in love and all that happy crap, now you see Tristan a couple years later, your single, he's more mature and extremely good looking…" Paris paused to chuckle at herself, "… Is it possible your uneasy about Jeremy because maybe some newfound feelings for a certain blond kid from our past have popped up?" She finished falling back into the couch.

Rory just starred Paris in the eye with an almost frightened look on her face, "He is really good looking isn't he?" Rory chuckled along with Paris as Paris shook her head to say 'yes.' Rory sighed, "What should I do?" Rory looked at Paris again as though she were completely and totally lost.

"Well Gilmore, you can either see if your feelings for Tristan are really feelings to worry about, or you can move on and forget that you even considered you had feelings for him in the first place and go out with Jeremy!" Paris stated looking at Rory's troubled expression, smiling a little bit that Rory was finally realizing.

Rory sat in silence for a few seconds, she settled down enough to have rational thoughts about all of this. She didn't want to ignore her feelings for Tristan because it kind of felt good… she didn't want to give something up that could be great. On the other hand, what if it was all just a crazy game? Nothing serious at all… she didn't want to get her emotions tied into something she couldn't get out of. Something was pushing her to admit she had some kind of feelings for him by her reaction to his words the night before.

"I don't want to ignore any kind of feeling I might have for Tristan." Rory said in a semi-determined voice. She had a small smile on her face as she once again thought back to Tristan's words, '… drove me crazy.'

Paris broke out in a big smile and was about to share her happiness about Rory's answer when there was a sharp knock at the door…

KNOCK KNOCK

Rory sighed and got up to answer the door. She swung the door open and took at step back when she came face to face with non other then Tristan DuGrey himself. Paris looked up and chuckled to herself when she saw who was at the door.

"Hello ladies!" Tristan said greeting Rory and Paris.

"Tristan." Paris said acknowledging his presence before turning back to the tv because she knew he didn't come here to see her.

"Whats up Tristan?" Rory asked trying not to sound as nervous as she felt. She had only admitted any kind of feeling she had for Tristan just minutes before.

"I wanted to come by and make sure you guys were coming to the beach party tonight. Sunday night of frosh week is Beach party night and you guys can't miss it!" Tristan said shrugging as if to say they had no other choice.

"Oh… I don't think we were planning to go…" Rory started, but was interrupted by Tristan.

"Now Mary, you see… im not taking no for an answer here. In fact im actually insisting that you and Paris be there." He said smirking as Rory blushed. God, how he loved to see her cheeks fire up like that and have himself be the cause of it.

"We're going!" Paris spoke up from the background. Rory swung her head around to glare at Paris. Paris smiled at Rory's reaction, she knew Rory would regret it and sit and wonder all night about what would have happened if she didn't go… so she was making the decision.

"Sweet, I knew you girls wouldn't miss a chance to dance it up on the beach…" he said winking while continuing, "… busses are leaving at 7:30, don't worry about drinks, I'll take care of you ladies tonight." He said pushing himself off the door frame and making his way out of the dorm smiling to himself.

Rory shut the door behind Tristan and turned back to the couch with a nervous feeling picking away at her insides.

"Rory… just relax, this is what you said you wanted to open up to!!! Not ignore your feelings… remember 10 minutes ago?" Paris said in a reassuring voice. "Who says you have to rush anything either? Just go and hang out with him, see what comes of all of these feelings." She said as she was getting up to go to her room. "Now go get ready, we have and hour and a half before the busses leave." She finished, laughing as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

Rory and Paris had gotten ready and gathered everything they needed to go to the beach by 7:00pm.

"Rory, I have never seen you act this way, this nervous… calm down." Paris stated gesturing for Rory to breath. She laughed again out loud, "I honestly think its great, I mean its about time you realized Tristan has feelings for you!"

Rory rolled her eyes at Paris's statement. "I haven't heard that a million times in the past 2 days!" Rory chuckled, lightening her mood up a bit.

At 7:25pm the girls headed out to the busses, and were greeted by Tristan's smiling face and a bunch of other guys who must live in Tristan's dorm. "Hello again girls, you both look ravishing tonight!" He said his eyes attached to Rory's appearance. She was wearing short denim shorts and a blue strapless shirt. The black string tied at the back of her neck indicated she was wearing a black string bikini underneath her clothes, and that turned him on to no end.

"Everybody on the bus!!!" The bus driver yelled from the stairs of the bus.

"After you!" Tristan said motioning for Rory and Paris to get on the bus before the guys boarded.

Rory recognized a lot of faces on the bus from the previous night. A lot of the girls she recognized as being from her dorm building. This was shaping up to be an okay night so far in Rory's eyes. Tristan was looking amazing, that was a weird thought to go through Rory's head, but she had to welcome it… just like her and Paris had talked about earlier that afternoon. Rory repeated to herself in her head that he looked amazing, he was wearing blue, Hawaiian swim shorts and a white wife beater shirt, perfect for a night out at the beach. Her nerves were still a bit touchy, but she was more optimistic about the nights events.

**Authors Note-** Im leaving it here to I can sleep on the events I want to go down at this beach party. I will try and update tomorrow sometime. Thanks for the reviews, really motivating me to try and make this fanfic a great one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Who Knew?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What neither Tristan or Rory know is they are both attending Yale. They will soon cross paths, Tristan will realize his feelings for Rory never faded, and Rory will stumble upon feelings she never knew she had for the boy who tortured her, the boy who she called Bible Boy and the Spawn of Satan, and was then sent away.

Rory and Paris were on the bus headed to the beach. Tristan was seated infront of the girls with one of his buddies and Rory and Paris shared a seat.

"What if Jeremy shows up tonight?" Paris whispered as she leaned into Rory, not wanting Tristan to hear any of the conversation.

"He told me this afternoon that he was having dinner with his parents tonight because they are flying back down to Florida tomorrow, that's where they are from I guess…" Rory trailed off answering Paris's question.

Tristan turned around in his seat so he was facing the girls, "You gals ready to have some fun tonight?" He asked smirking at them both.

"We sure are!" Paris answered for the both of them. Rory just nodded in agreement before Tristan smiled and turned back around.

They arrived at the beach about 25 minutes later, everybody piled off the bus with their coolers full of drinks and their beach towels. Almost immediately somebody set up a stereo and started blasting some tunes down the beach. Tristan lead Rory and Paris down towards where some people were starting a bon fire. It was still light out, so some kids opted to jump into the water and start the party there. The drinks started being passed out, and as all the kids started getting their buzzes on. They started dancing, and running into the water, it was looking to be a good night. Tristan wondered off to find some drinks for everybody.

"Here you go ladies!" Tristan said as he walked up behind Rory and Paris and handed them plastic beer cups full of some kind of fruity vodka cocktail. Some of his buddies walked up and they all started chatting and having a great time. An hour later, 5 jello shooters and another vodka cocktail later Rory was feeling a really good buzz, she wasn't drunk or wasted, but she was feeling amazing.

"Want to dance?" Tristan asked Rory during a lull in the groups conversation.

"Sure." Rory answered, kind of nervous but full of energy. Paris smiled at Rory as she followed Tristan over to a different part of the beach where a bunch of people were dancing.

An hour later, more then half the kids were dancing, the sun had set and everybody was having a great time. Tristan and Rory had gotten another drink and had continued on dancing. They were laughing, and chatting it up as they went, just enjoying each others company and the feeling of being relaxed and free.

Tristan watched Rory as she danced, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was smiling at him, this huge grin, she looked like she was having so much fun, he just wanted to touch her, to feel her energy. He stuck his arm out and placed it on her waist pulling her towards him a little bit before he leaned down and put his lips to her ear, "You look incredible tonight Rory." He said never taking his hand off her waist.

Rory couldn't help the happiness that overcame her when Tristan whispered in her ear. She threw her arms around his neck, stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "You make me feel so good!" She said as she pulled back a little bit, but keeping her one arm around his neck. She pushed her body into his and they started dancing in a more intimate way. Pleasure washed over their bodies as they swayed their bodies together to the music.

As a slow song graced the air Tristan asked, "Come for a walk with me?" he said not really knowing what he was doing, just going with his feelings.

"Sounds good!" Rory said with a big grin.

With that, Tristan grabbed her hand and they started off down to a deserted part of the beach. After a few minutes of silence, and they were away from everybody, Rory became very conscience of her hand tucked into his. Before she could let anything get awkward in her head or with them, she just stopped abruptly and said, "Lets go for a swim!"

Tristan just smirked before answering, "Okay Mary, lets go swimming!" With that, he peeled off his wife beater and started walking towards the water. He turned to Rory, with his rock hard abs, and she just scanned the length of his body. He was amazing, absolutely gorgeous in every way possible. "Well… are you coming Mary?" He asked after a few seconds, snapping her out of her daze.

Rory grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, and then stepped out of her shorts so all she was clad in was her black sting bikini. She watched as Tristan watched her in return. A blush crossed her cheeks when she saw the lust in his eyes as she was standing there in her bikini. "First one in wins!!!!" Rory blurted out, before any nervousness could take over. She bolted towards the water with Tristan trailing behind her laughing.

They both crashed into the water at the same time, coming up and laughing as they both treaded water. Tristan threw his arm across the water and splashed Rory, she burst out laughing as she did the same in return. They continued their water war, splashing each other and pushing each other under.

When they both settled down, there they were… facing each other in the water, the moon reflecting off of the water and off of each other's faces so they could see each other. They could hear the faint sound of the music down the beach and the partying going on down there.

"Sounds like they are having fun." Rory stated, starting to get nervous.

Tristan sensed her nervousness and replied, "Yeah, but im having more fun here!"

Rory blushed at this, and let out a little nervous laugh, "Tristan, I don't know what is going on here… but ever since you waltzed back into our lives I have been a nervous wreck… and I don't mean that in a bad way, im just overwhelmed with all of these feelings that I have for you… for bible boy, the guy who calls me 'Mary'" Rory finished that all in one breath before looking him straight in the eye.

Tristan floated a little bit closer to her, and reached out and put his hands on her hips, rubbing the soft skin there. "That means… that I think im going to kiss you, and you aren't allowed to run away crying!" Tristan said in a soft, amusing tone.

Rory smiled before Tristan's lips closed in on hers. He captured her mouth in a slow delicious kiss. Her arms slipped up his chest, around his neck and through his hair as she just let herself go in this kiss, not resisting any kind of feeling. Tristan groaned as Rory gently bite his lip asking him to deepen the kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue, pushing their kiss to a breathtaking point. When it got to a point where they both needed air, Tristan pulled back and rested his head on hers.

"That… is what is going on here." He said as he attached his lips to her neck. He rubbed the small of her back with his one hand, slowly moving it down to feel the curve of her behind, he gently squeezed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands all over his back, moaning at the feeling of his lips on her sensitive skin.

They enjoyed each other for a few more minutes, before Tristan realized that if he didn't stop this soon he wasn't going to be able to at all… and he vowed to himself that he wouldn't rush this, he couldn't rush this. Rory was worth the effort to put into developing something great.

He dragged his lips up the length of her neck, pressing them to her ear once again whispering, "Come on Rory, come back and dance with me!"

Rory smiled, knowing that they should definitely not rush anything, and being thankful that Tristan had the self-control to realize that, and stop whatever this was going to escalate too. "That sounds wonderful Mr. DuGrey." She said as they both started swimming back to the shore.

They grabbed their clothes and headed on down the beach. Rory reached out grabbing Tristan's hand as they walked close together back towards the music. She didn't know if that was inappropriate, but took from Tristan's smile that I was okay. It sure felt right to her at the time.

They returned to the party, mingled a little bit, not letting on that anything had happened to their friends. They took some Jello Shooters they were offered, and continued to laugh together, and banter as they made their way back to each others arms for some more dancing. This time, they both embraced each other, and pushed their bodies together as they started a sexy motion together to the beats that flowed through the air. For the time being they were both just enjoying being wrapped up in each others arms.

All the kids piled back onto the busses a few hours later. Paris had ended up meeting some girls from their dorm building that were in her program and was happy to see that Rory was hanging out with Tristan all night.

"Did you have fun tonight Rory?" Tristan asked from his seat beside her on the bus.

Rory looked at him and smiled from ear to ear, "I had a great time Tristan, did you?"

"You have no idea!" He replied putting his hand on her thigh. They smiled at each other and continued to chat away together. Rory couldn't believe how much they had to talk about, and she loved that.

As the busses pulled up to Yale in the wee hours of the morning Rory looked to Tristan and said, "Walk me to my door?"

"Of course me Lady!" Tristan said offering his arm to her, and she linked hers through as they walked towards the Morton building.

When they got to her door, Tristan placed a hand on the wall behind Rory's head as she leaned up against the wall looking up into his dark, lust filled eyes. "Pick you up for lunch tomorrow at 1:00pm?" Tristan asked looking from her lips to her eyes, and back again.

"I would love that." Rory said softly as his head leaned in closer, slowly brushing their lips together. Just as the kiss was about to go further, they heard Paris clear her throat as she pushed her way into their room.

"I guess that's my first warning to get my ass inside!" Rory said in an amused tone.

Tristan just chuckled before pulling away and heading down the walk towards his own building. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Mary!" He said smiling a huge smile as he walked into the night.

**Authors Note: **The next chapter might go up a rating for sexual content. Thank you all for the reviews, sorry it took a few days and its not very long… but I'll update soon. Take care everybody, and in the mean time keep those great stories coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Who Knew?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What neither Tristan or Rory know is they are both attending Yale. They will soon cross paths, Tristan will realize his feelings for Rory never faded, and Rory will stumble upon feelings she never knew she had for the boy who tortured her, the boy who she called Bible Boy and the Spawn of Satan, and was then sent away.

On one end of the campus Tristan DuGrey awoke from a beautiful nights sleep. All thoughts were on Rory. Rory, and lunch this afternoon with Rory. He couldn't stop smiling.

Rory Gilmore arose on the other end of campus with a rather large grin as well. She couldn't wait for her lunch with Tristan that afternoon. It made her happy, giddy and nervous altogether, which was a strange, new feeling for Rory. Tristan was really bringing out new feelings in her that was for sure.

By the time 12:30 rolled around Rory was pretty much ready for lunch with Tristan. She was grinning like a little schoolgirl when Paris walked out of her room.

"Jeez Gilmore… you'd almost think that an amazing looking, blond guy was attached to your face last night." Paris gushed out with a tiny smirk plastered on her face.

"Yes Paris… you can say it, 'I told ya so'" Rory half mocked and laughed at the same time. Paris just grinned at this.

"So seriously, your happy with this right? I mean you look so incredibly happy it's disgusting." Paris said playfully.

"Yes Paris… you are correct again, I am very happy with this… lets hope it stays that way." Rory said, and before Paris could reply there came a sharp knock to the door. Rory's faced glowed at the thought of Tristan being on the other side. Paris rolled her eyes and laughed at this as she started making her breakfast.

Rory waltzed across the room to open the door, with a huge smile glued to her face she grabbed the door knob and swung it open. Her smile faded slightly at who was actually on the other side…

"Jeremy…" Rory said trying really hard not to show her disappointment. This made her a little nervous, she never really thought about what she would have to say to Jeremy. This guy really liked her, and Rory wasn't really experienced with this type of thing. 'Oh no.' was the only thought that was going through her head.

"Hello there Rory, you are looking particularly beautiful today!" Jeremy grinned at her. Rory's nervousness was beginning to show more and more. Before she could say anything, Jeremy continued…

"I was thinking that I would really love to take you out to lunch on this fine afternoon." He said more as a statement rather then a question. This made Rory even more nervous, why couldn't it have just been Tristan at the door… she had somehow forgotten about Jeremy the previous night… like completely and totally blocked him out of her mind. Before she could get her reply out, somebody else strolled up to her door.

"Well hello everybody!" Tristan stated as he walked up to the door looking back and forth between Rory and this guy that he really wished wasn't there. "Are you ready to go Rory? Or would it be better if I came back another time?" Tristan asked, really kind of dreading that she would say yes to the second part of the question…

"No!" Rory said harshly before Tristan could continue any negative thoughts. "I'm ready to go… Tristan, this is Jeremy… Jeremy this is my… umm… gentleman collar!" Rory kind of laughed nervously trying to lighten the mood, but not upset Tristan by calling him something that he might not want to be yet.

This caused Tristan to smile… he could tell she was nervous and very uncomfortable. He rather enjoyed the answer to that question… hell yeah he was Rory's gentleman collar.

"Oh, I see." Jeremy said, his tone filled with utter disappointment. He looked at Rory and continued, "Well Rory, I shall never regret that I met an amazing girl like you… we shall be seeing each other around I'm sure, I wish nothing but beautiful things to come your way." He finished, in a very mature manner, which made Rory eternally grateful.

"Thank you Jeremy. Your such a nice guy… please don't take any of this personal, you deserve to be completely and 100 happy." Rory smiled, still noticeably nervous, and watched Jeremy turn and leave. She then looked up at Tristan, "Oh no Tristan, that probably looked incredibly bad and dishonest… it was nothing like that, he was just a nice guy I met before you came along… but you are so much more…" Tristan cut her off by putting a finger over her lips.

"You don't have to explain anything Rory, you're a beautiful person and I trust you completely." Tristan said genuinely before replacing his finger with a soft kiss on her lips. "Ready for lunch?" He happily blurted out as he grabbed her hand and started walking towards his car.

"Yes sir!" Rory said, lightning up a little bit and smiled as they approached his car and he opened the door for her. They smiled at each other as she crawled into her seat and he closed the door before going over to his side and getting in.

"So where exactly are we going for lunch?" Rory asked as he spun out of the parking lot.

"Time will tell!" Tristan replied as he stuck his tongue out at her in a playful manner. She pouted and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, "Ha… no way Miss. Gilmore, that look isn't going to change my mind." He smiled and continued looking at the road with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I'd rather not know anyways." Rory said fighting a smile and looking out her window enjoying the ride.

After about 15 minutes, Rory started really wondering where Tristan was taking her. Every time she looked at him his smile seemed to have gotten a tad bigger. Her excitement just kept growing… if being with Tristan feels this good all the time… then it was going to be absolutely amazing. This thought made Rory almost giddy. Before her thoughts moved any further…

"We're here!" Tristan announced in an enthusiastic tone. Rory furrowed her brow as she looked at where they were… parked infront of… trees…

"Tristan…" Rory smiled as she said his name in a questioning tone. He grabbed her hand excitedly and pulled her around a bend that brought them to a wide bridge over a smooth, peaceful river. Rory stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. There, in the middle of the bridge was a little table for two, with a red-checkered table-clothe covering it. There was a single lit, candle in the center of the table, and two plates, each covered with a silver lid.

"Oh… My… God… Tristan, this is… that is…" she stumbled over her words as she starred and paused, "…the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She finished as she looked up at him and he lead her over to the table.

"My Lady!" Tristan said as he pulled her chair out for her and removed the silver lid from her plate. This revealed a very gorgeous plate of spaghetti with meatballs. He walked over to his own chair and sat down, doing the same with his plate. He looked up and smiled at her, as she was still taking in their surroundings.

"This is so unbelievable Tristan… completely above and beyond, and I can't… thank you enough!" She smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Anything for you dear Mary." Tristan winked at her, before gesturing for them to start their meal.

They both sat, ate and enjoyed each others conversation for over an hour. Rory had discovered that Tristan had gotten a couple of his friends to help him set this up and make sure everything went smoothly before taking off when Rory and him showed up.

They talked non-stop, laughed so much that they both had permanent smiles on their faces. Tristan couldn't believe the feelings he was getting from Rory, even more then he remembered or could ever even imagine feeling. The same thoughts were running through Rory's mind, she couldn't believe how Tristan DuGrey, out of all the guys on this planet was making her feel the way she was feeling.

"Can we got for a walk?" Rory asked well after they were done eating.

"That actually sounds really good right now." Tristan said, getting up and weaving his hand in hers as they began walking over the bridge into a massive, beautiful park.

After they had been walking for a while, Rory stopped by a beautiful pond, surrounded by willow trees. She turned so she was facing Tristan and put her hands on his waist, getting closer to him.

"I can't even believe the feelings you are bringing out in me Tristan, I have not felt this good in so long… I just can't get enough of you…" she managed to get out as she stood on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Tristan immediately responded to her kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close as humanly possible. What was meant to be a gentle kiss soon began turning into a hard, deep, slow kiss. Rory moaned as the kiss continued, which in turn made Tristan groan. They pushed their tongues together, as their lips massaged each others.

With not a sole in site, Rory pulled Tristan down to the ground with her, him landing half on top of Rory. The kissing became even more passionate as Tristan ran his hand down her side, feeling the curves of her body. Rory broke the kiss, moaning at the pleasure building up inside of her. She then made her way to his neck, licking, sucking and kissing all the sensitive spots. Tristan moaned her name as he laid his head on her shoulder, completely enjoying everything this girl was doing to him.

As Rory continued kissing his neck, his jaw, his ear… everything she could get her lips on, Tristan began rubbing his hand up and down her thigh, moving his hand slowly underneath her shirt, easing it up a bit so he could run his sexy hand over the smooth skin of her flat stomach.

"Mmm Tristan… lets go to the car." Rory said breaking her lips from his skin and looking him seductively in the eye.

Tristan didn't even think twice about this. They jumped up and began walking rather fast back to the car. Before they even made it to the bridge, their lips were attached again in a very passionate fast kiss. Rory began walking backwards with Tristan guiding them back over the bridge and around the corner to the car. When they finally arrived, Tristan pushed her against the car and began ravishing her neck with his lips. Her hands found their way underneath his shirt, and she ran her fingers over his chiseled abs and up his gorgeous chest. His hands were going everywhere over her body, from her ass, to her thighs, over her stomach and up to cup her chest. She gasped in pleasure as he gently squeezed her chest, feeling all of her beauty. She moaned as he returned his hands to her bottom and lifted her up so her legs went around his waist. As soon as she did this, she felt his arousal pressing up against her thighs and hot center. It was Tristan's turn to groan as she pressed herself harder into him, wanting to feel every part of his body against her own.

"Rory you drive me crazy… I want you so bad." Tristan managed to moan out between they're heated kisses and roaming hands.

"Tristan… please… more…" Rory panted, her body begging to feel all of Tristan. She had never wanted anything this bad in her entire life… she needed it.

**A/N-** Sorry to cut it off there guys, im so tired, its like 1am and I have to work tomorrow. I promise I won't wait as long to update this time. I hope this chapter was good. Thank you all for the AMAZING reviews. CHEERS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Who Knew?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What neither Tristan or Rory know is they are both attending Yale. They will soon cross paths, Tristan will realize his feelings for Rory never faded, and Rory will stumble upon feelings she never knew she had for the boy who tortured her, the boy who she called Bible Boy and the Spawn of Satan, and was then sent away.

**Previously…**

"Rory you drive me crazy… I want you so bad." Tristan managed to moan out between they're heated kisses and roaming hands.

"Tristan… please… more…" Rory panted, her body begging to feel all of Tristan. She had never wanted anything this bad in her entire life… she needed it.

**On with the story…**

Before either one of them could take the kiss to the next level, a soft ringing noise made its way to their ears from Tristan's pocket. He groaned in frustration as he realized it was his cell phone. He broke their kiss, set Rory back down on her two feet and put rested his forehead against hers in complete and utter frustration.

"Hello…" Tristan answered his cell a tad peeved at the interruption.

"Tristan dear… I hope im not interrupting a class or anything." Brenda, his mother chirped in with a happy tone.

"No mother, no classes until Wednesday." Tristan continued with a flat tone.

"Well good then, im calling to remind you of your sisters engagement party this Friday night… and Tristan dear, it would be nice if you brought a suitable date, not one that just looked like she stepped out of the pages of playboy." Brenda said in a bit of a snotty tone.

Tristan just rolled his eyes at this. "I wouldn't dream of it mother… im afraid I have to go, bye!" Tristan said, and before his mother could reply he snapped his phone shut. The whole time Rory was just observing Tristan with a tiny smirk on her face, as she could see and hear the frustration in his voice. When his eyes reached hers, she couldn't help but smile seeing her little smirk.

"… and just what do you think you are laughing at Miss. Gilmore?" he asked playfully, resting his forehead against hers once again.

"Well I would be laughing at you Mr. DuGrey!" Rory chirped back in his face, still smiling.

"Laughing at how worked up you got me, only to have it taken away by my mother of all people… blah…" Tristan shrugged out. "You know Mary, its better this way anyways… when you and I decide to take this…" Tristan gestured to the two of them, before continuing "… to the next level, its going to be utterly perfect, sexy and romantic. Not up against my car." He chuckled as he finished.

"You can just say all the right things to make me crazy for you, can't you?" Rory said sweetly, before placing a gently kiss on Tristan's throat, making him close his eyes and groan. "Shall we head back my gentleman collar?" She smiled up at him.

"You will be the death of me Mary." Tristan smiled as he opened the car door for Rory.

On the way back to the school, their conversation was good as always. They both needed to get their minds off their growing lust for each other. When they arrived back, Tristan walked Rory to her door. She turned around to face him as they approached her dorm.

"What are you doing on Friday Mary?" Tristan asked as she turned to face him.

"Well dinner with my grandparents was cancelled because they have to go to some party, so… nothing I guess." Rory replied.

"That party would be my sisters engagement party in Hartford, and that is what my mother was calling me about when she so rudely interrupted us…" they both chuckled and Rory blushed before he continued, "… and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date?" Tristan asked her.

"Well, I would love to go with you darling Tristan." Rory accepted in a witty tone.

"Thank God, I mean I was worried you were going to say no." Tristan sarcastically bit back. They both laughed before he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him, both of their eyes glowing. "I will definitely be calling you before then." Tristan smirked, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You better!" She smiled, and kissed him again. Only this time, the kiss was longer, and more intimate.

"Oh My God… are you two ever going to stop doing that outside of our door?" Paris chimed in as she pushed her way through the door laughing at her own comment.

"See ya later Mary!" Tristan smiled, reluctantly letting go of Rory and making his way out of her building.

"Bye Tristan. Thank you for everything today… it was amazing." She finished, and winked at him.

"There is plenty more to come babe." He turned around and kept walking. She blushed as the sexy nickname left his lips.

By the time Friday rolled around, Tristan and Rory didn't get to see much of each other. There hadn't been any repeats of the afternoon in the park, with school starting and all. They had gone out for coffee and a couple social gatherings at the schools pub. They were both eager by the time Friday evening rolled around to spend more then half hour together.

Tristan had informed Rory that he would be picking her up around seven Friday night, to make their way to Hartford for the party.

At 6:45 Friday evening, Rory was pacing around the dorm room in an elegant red dress her mother had helped her pick out the previous year for a due her grandparents were having. The silky material flowed to the floor, and fit every curve of her body. The spaghetti straps crisscrossed down her back, and her hair was in big spiral curls. She had called her mom to let her know the events of the past few days, and her mother had almost been as happy and giddy as she was.

"You look fabulous Gilmore, stop pacing in front of me like that or your going to make me puke from motion sickness." Paris chirped at her, making Rory lighten up a bit.

Before Rory had a chance to reply, somebody knocked on their door. Rory took a deep breath and excitedly made her way to the door. When she opened it, there was Tristan… gorgeous Tristan in a perfect black suit. His hands here in his pockets, and the way he looked at her with that smirk almost made her faint right where she stood.

Tristan scanned the length of Rory. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked. She was nothing short of exquisite. "Oh My God Rory… you look incredible. How am I going to keep my hands to myself all night?" He asked what he thought was going to be a rhetorical question.

Rory, suddenly getting a burst of confidence after his compliment, leaned up, put her hands on his chest and placed her lips on his ear and replied, "Who said you had to?" in a very seductive way.

Tristan just closed his eyes, taking in what she had just said. Did Rory Gilmore, Little Miss. Innocent just proposition him?... because it was by far the sexiest thing he had ever heard. It took all of his self control, to just place his hands on her hips and say, "We better get going now, or there is no way in hell we are going to make it to that party." He groaned out, placing a gently kiss on her lips.

Rory just giggled and turned her head back into the apartment to yell 'goodbye' to Paris, before following Tristan out of her building and to the car.

"So, I am going to be meeting your parents tonight?" Rory broke the comfortable silence in the car on the way to Hartford. She was a bit nervous about that.

"You certainly are Mare!" He looked over at her and sensed her nervousness, he placed a hand over on her thigh and continued, "Don't worry Ror, they will love you. You are exactly the girl my parents have always wanted me to end up with." He said in a very genuine tone, reassuring her.

"Okay, thanks… I just havn't done this a lot." She said as he placed her hand in his.

They arrived at the party a short while later. He helped her out of the car and they walked hand in hand up to the door. Usually he would just walk right in, but when there is a party going on, on the other side of the door its more appropriate to ring the doorbell. When the door swung open, Tristan greeted his mother.

"Hello mother!" Tristan smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi Dear, you look marvelous… and who is this beautiful young girl?" Brenda said gesturing to Rory with a bright smile on her face.

"Mom, this is Rory Gilmore… Rory, this is my mother, Brenda DuGrey!" Tristan said, happy to see that satisfied look on his mothers face.

"Hi Mrs. DuGrey, its really nice to meet you." Rory stuck out her hand and shook Brenda's.

"Gilmore, you must be Richard and Emily's Granddaughter?" Brenda asked, with a glow on her face as she accepted Rory's handshake.

"That is me!" Rory smiled, easily charming Mrs. DuGrey. It was their dream that Tristan ended up with girl like Rory. With a sturdy last name and a brain that would get her through second grade. Brenda smiled at the couple and whisked them inside to meet some people.

Rory was quickly introduced to Tristan's father, Charles, who also seemed to be very taken with her. She was also introduced to Tristan's sister, Tanya and her fiancé, Luke. They both seemed extremely nice. They said their congratulations and mingled with everybody for the remainder of the night. Rory ran into her grandparents, who were very surprised to see her there, and very happy to see that she was there with Tristan. They obviously approved of the situation just like Tristan's parents had. The evening went by pretty smooth. While Rory and Tristan were dancing later in the evening, Tristan made it a point to tell Rory that he couldn't wait until he got her alone, which made them both anxious, in a very good way.

On the way home later that evening, Tristan took a different turn then normal. "Tristan, where are we going?" Rory asked, smiling over at him. She couldn't wait to be with him.

"It's a surprise Mary… but I promise its one that you will like." Tristan replied, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it, keeping their fingers interlocked.

After a few more minutes of driving, Tristan pulled up to a nice cottage on a lake just outside of Hartford. "This is my parents cottage, they don't use it much… but I love it out here."

"Its so pretty." Rory said, completely awed as she walked down towards the water. The moon was shinning of the water and you could hear the soft humming of the crickets and frogs. It was almost to perfect. Rory had thought something was going to happen tonight, but Tristan just kept surprising her, and this was beyond what she had thought.

"Come on Ror, lets go in… then we'll come out for a swim later!" He smiled, as he grabbed for her hand.

"Just let me grab my bag from the car." She smiled as she made her way quickly to the car to retrieve her stuff. They then made their way inside, Tristan flicked on the electric fireplace and went over the stereo to put on some music. Rory turned to face him…

"You never stop surprising me Mr. DuGrey. This is again… so amazing I don't even have words." She said as she glided over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"You are worth all of this and so much more Mary, I just want to make sure you know it." He smiled and kissed her neck.

"When im with you, I not only know it… but I feel it." She just barely got out before his lips crashed onto hers in a hungry kiss. They had been waiting 3 days to pick up where they left off. Rory pulled away, and with a sexy smile on her face said, "I'll be right back, I just have to use the washroom." She said as she pulled away from him and grabbed her bag.

She made her way into the bathroom and set her bag on the floor. She had thought this night might bring some sexy activities, and she was eager to show Tristan just how much he meant to her, like he had been showing her over this past week. Knowing all of this might happen, she had gone out and bought a sexy bra and some matching panties. They were red, just like her dress and made her fair skin really stand out against the beautiful bright colour. She took off her dress and put the bra and panties on. The heels she had chosen to wear to the party were also red, so she decided to keep those on to add to the sensuality of the outfit. She then peaked out the door into the hallway to make sure Tristan wasn't there. She left her stuff in the bathroom and just stood in the hallway.

"Tristan, can you come here and help me please?" Rory said from her spot in the hallway.

Tristan was lighting some candles when he heard her call for him. He cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what she was doing. When he rounded the corner into the hallway, he stopped dead in his tracks, almost immediately going hard from the sight in front of him. There, stood his innocent Mary, looking so incredibly sexy he couldn't believe it. He never expected anything like that from her, which made it even better for him. He slowly walked towards her, with a very sexy grin on his face. When he reached her, his hands went out and grabbed her waist, he ran his hand down her stomach and up her side before cupping her face with both of his hands.

"You fucking drive me wild." He could barely choke out as he scanned the length of her almost naked body.

His choice of words sent chills through her body and made her wet almost instantly. "This is what you do to me Tristan DuGrey, who knew that would happen?" She playfully said, gesturing to her outfit, or lack there of.

That did it, there was no more words. He crashed his mouth onto hers, devouring her lips. The kiss was so deep and so fast. He ran his hands all over her body, feeling every soft part of his Mary. She moaned into his mouth as he ravished her. Nothing could feel better then this for either one of them. He then picked her up, and they continued to kiss as he carried her into the living room, where he had placed a nice blanket in front of the fire, and lit candles all around. He put her down when they reached the middle of the room, and her hands started roaming his incredibly hard, sexy body. She loosened his tie and pulled it off before starting on the buttons to his shirt. When she got them all undone, she slide the shirt off of his shoulders and let if fall to the ground. She broke the kiss to just look at him. She stared at him in utter amazement, he was incredible… all she needed right now was him, just him… to feel him, to have him. She felt every part of his chest with her small hands before making her way to the top of his pants. She then looked up at him, only to find him already looking at her, his eyes filled with lust. When she had removed all of his clothing, expect his boxers, they just stood there… enjoying looking at each other, learning each others bodies. They felt each other, and kissed each other. It was more then perfect for both of them, and completely new for both of them as well. Tristan then grabbed her face in his hands once again and gently pushed her to the floor, with his arms around her, he gently laid on top of her. The weight of Tristan's body on hers felt so incredible she could barely stand it. She moaned, as did he as they continued kissing and feeling each other. Neither one of them had experienced anything like this.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N. Sorry guys, I hate cliff hangers too, but I just had to do it. I will carry out this scene in the next chapter, I just want it to be perfect. It will definitely be moving up a rating, so watch for that. I am in the middle of moving right now, so that's why it took me so long to update. I plan on writing the following chapter tonight, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Cheers, and thank you all for the amazing reviews, it really gives me fuel to keep writing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Who Knew?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** What neither Tristan or Rory know is they are both attending Yale. They will soon cross paths, Tristan will realize his feelings for Rory never faded, and Rory will stumble upon feelings she never knew she had for the boy who tortured her, the boy who she called Bible Boy and the Spawn of Satan, and was then sent away.

**Previously…**

…Tristan then grabbed her face in his hands once again and gently pushed her to the floor, with his arms around her, he gently laid on top of her. The weight of Tristan's body on hers felt so incredible she could barely stand it. She moaned, as did he as they continued kissing and feeling each other. Neither one of them had experienced anything like this…

**On with the story…**

"You are so gorgeous Rory." Tristan sighed out as Rory rolled them over with his help, so she was straddling his waist. Tristan groaned as he felt the pressure of Rory's body on his groin.

"Mmm… Tristan… how do you make me feel like this?" Rory asked as Tristan sat up, with her still straddling him, taking her mouth in his again for another heated kiss.

Tristan's arms wrapped around her back, pulling her as close to him as he could without actually being inside of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she ran her hands through his hair, feeling his soft blond locks. She whimpered into his mouth as his hands found the clasp of her bra, he slowly undid it and slide the straps off her body before tossing it to the side. He broke the kiss to look at her, he brought his hands around her and gently groped her chest. Their eyes locked together before they started kissing again. Rory couldn't stop her hands from roaming all over his toned back and chest, she massaged his skin in slow circles, enjoying the reaction she was getting from him. She could feel his growing erection pushing against her now extremely wet center. He groaned loudly as she pushed herself harder against him on purpose. They broke the kiss again and rested their heads together. Tristan's hands made their way to her lacy panties, he hooked his fingers underneath the barely there material before he gestured for her to stand up.

When Rory was standing there, before a sitting Tristan, she thought she would have felt too vulnerable, but she had never felt this right before. Tristan then slid her panties down her legs and she stepped out of them. He stared up at her, admiring her beauty. Rory placed her hands on his head, running them through his hair again as he leaned in and started placing wet, soft kisses on her thighs. Rory moaned and would have fell over if it wasn't for Tristan holding her up, as she felt his lips reach her burning core.

"Oh God… Tristan… please… please…" Rory moaned out as he worked his magic, almost taking her over the edge as he licked and sucked at her most private parts.

When he knew she was almost there, he pulled back… wanting to savor everything for as long as he could. She smiled and opened her eyes, coming out of a fuzzy state of mind, completely enjoying all of the pleasure he was giving her. She kneeled before him and pushed him back a little with a sexy smirk on her face. He smiled and let a little moan out as she ran her hands down his body to the top of his boxers. She then proceeded to pull his boxers down and threw them in the pile with her bra and panties. She put her hands on his thighs as she admired his throbbing erection. Her eyes suddenly filled with lust and passion as she looked up at him, and saw how affected he was by her. She leaned down and kissed his stomach, moving her hand down to slowly grip his cock. He threw his head back in pleasure as she gently started to pump him in her hand as she continued kissing down his stomach. He groaned at the new sensations she was bringing out in him. He was almost driven over the edge when she replaced her hand with her mouth. She circled her tongue around his head, and enjoyed the loud moans coming from the amazing man in front of her.

"Holy shit Rory, you have to stop now, or this is going to be over way sooner then I want it to be!" He stated as he brought her face up to kiss her hard. They both grinned as she once again took her spot in his lap.

"Tristan… I want you inside of me… please…" Rory started before he sat up and once again wrapped his arms around her body. She did the same to him, as he lifted her up slightly and started to slowly glide into her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…" Rory moaned and vibrated in pleasure at the feeling of him entering her body.

"Oh God Rory, you are so tight… oh God…" was the only thing that Tristan could get out as she started rocking her pelvis into his, grinding into him. They moaned together as their bodies started a beautiful rhythm together.

An hour later, the both laid in front of the fire, underneath a soft blanket all wrapped up in each other.

"That was… beyond incredible." Rory smiled up at Tristan before kissing him softly on the lips.

"You have… noooo… idea." Tristan stated rolling on his side to look at her. They both lay there like that, staring at each other, smiling and touching one another.

"Hey… you said we could go for a swim earlier…" Rory trailed off looking at Tristan with a pleading smile on her face.

"Hmm, I could definitely go for that right now… under one condition…" He said as leaned up and looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

"What's that?" She smiled, loving every second of Tristan DuGrey.

"No bathing suits allowed!" His grin grew wider as that left his mouth.

"I didn't bring mine anyways." She said as she giggled and smiled back at him.

"Good girl. I'll go get us a couple of robes!" Tristan said, and before Rory could reply he was gone into another room and back with two fluffy robes in his hands. "Shall we?" He said, offering her the robe.

They made they're way outside and left their robes on the beach as they made their way into the water under the moonlight. They splashed around, and tackled each other having more fun then either of them had had in a long time. After playing around some more, they found their way back to each others arms. They were out deep enough that the water went up to their necks, but their feet were still touching the sand. There in the water, only being able to see each other from the light the moon was giving off they made love again. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her. The passion that was invoked in both of them was so intense and neither of them had experienced it with anybody else. When Rory had been with Dean this way, she had never had these kinds of feelings, sure it was special… but now that she was experiencing Tristan, she realized the lack of passion her and Dean had had. Tristan on the other hand had been with a handful of girls, all of whom were very attractive and good with sex, but none of them even came close to the girl that was in his arms right now.

After a beautiful night of passion and lust, Tristan and Rory made their way into the cottage and fell asleep by the fire together. The next day they made their way back to Yale, but not forgetting about the fairy tale beginning they had shared together. Neither one of them knew exactly what was going on between them, and didn't want to ruin anything with formalities. All they knew was, what was to come for them was going to be fun and exciting. Filled with unforgettable passion and love… neither one of them could admit that part though… not yet anyways.


End file.
